Canvas of Words
by okitaco
Summary: Much to her surprise, it seems her seat mate isn't dead. Yukimura/OC.
1. Prologue

**title: canvas of words**

 **pairing: yukimura seiichi/oc**

 **summary: much to her surprise, her seat mate isn't dead.**

* * *

There is a small chance that she may have missed crucial information regarding her constantly absent seat mate. However, she was never the type to poke herself into other peoples' businesses. She often let it pass her, uncaring it may sound but better than being outright disrespectful. Thus, Kohiko simply ignores the lack of presence beside of her and sits down in her usual spot, trying to battle the morning fatigue from consuming her body. Luckily, her homeroom is fairly quiet except for the small chatter amongst friends. She comes early most of the time as commuting to Rikkaidai is a journey on its own.

Despite the somewhat tedious journey everyday, she continues to attend the school, mainly to ease her mother who in a way had demanded she attend the school. Whilst not straightforwardly telling her, the authoritative aura was visible in her mother's eyes from the moment they arrived in Japan. Having lived overseas for two years somehow struck a cord in her mother. After attending a school overseas that her father had once attended, her mother had made it her objective to get Kohiko to attend the school she herself attended.

Kohiko being the passive individual she was simply agreed with a tired sigh and easily gained her mother's approval. Her father on the other hand was rather disappointed she did not continue to study at Hyotei Academy but dismissed it soon afterwards. Her mother seems to enjoy arguing, often debating with her father which school was better. Her father, Masato Kazuki, a once renowned kendo athlete and now a full-time doctor, used his history of national championships as evidence of Hyotei's apparent greatness. Her mother, Masato Hana, on the other hand used her occupation as an ikebana artist and florist along with her previous affiliation as the president of the Rikkaidai ikebana club to combat this.

Kohiko was always left to decide who won the debate and she always left before they turned to her for a decision. In a way, her parents can be seen as petty and childish, however when they decide on things like this they never back down. Now, here she is, attending a school she definitely did not need to attend but is simply doing so to appease her parents. Her parents were people she highly respected but they had a bad habit of causing her trouble.

The students weren't all that bad. She found the usual kinds of students you would probably find in any other school but there was one thing she always noticed. There is an obsession with victory emanating around the school and being as lazy as she was, she decided to never contribute to anything involving competitions for the sake of her own sanity. Her classmates she observed on multiple cases came into class looking as if they met eyes with satan after club meet-ups or even right after contests. Kohiko is not interested in falling down to hell so she decided to avoid the idea of competing in anything the moment she entered the classroom on her first day. Being a transfer student transferring into the third year classes did not help because she often found herself bombarded by random invitations to join said clubs until they eventually gave up.

"Dirt," Kohiko looks up and finds Yukie sniffing the air, "you smell like dirt."

Kohiko blinks, "Thanks."

Yukie sighs and shakes her head, swinging her bag down on the desk in front of her. "So, like, are you gonna stay like that?" She asks. "Uh… Well, I mean know one besides you sniffed the air around me so aggressively so I doubt anyone'll notice." Kohiko replies with a small yawn.

The brunette sighs deeper this time, pointing her index finger at her face, wagging it in disapproval. "A woman must be graceful, Decaf." She states and Kohiko stares at her questionably. "A woman should be able to do whatever she wants— and do you really need to call me that?"

Yukie smirks. "Decaf is decaf, _Kohi_ -chan. Plus, you're a lazy-ass so a name with coffee in it doesn't suit you."

"Please do tell my mother that." Kohiko grumbles as she slides next class's notebook out of her bag. Yukie opens her mouth only to be stopped by Kohiko's mechanical pencil that is shoved into her face. "And no, I will not let you meet my mother. It was just a joke."

Her friend pouts childishly at her and Kohiko ignores it easily. Yukie quickly recovers and grins almost loud enough that Kohiko is forced to spare a glance towards her, "Decaf, you gotta explore more, y'know."

Kohiko stares at her again. "Excuse me?"

"You have like, barely any friends, you eat lunch in the classroom, you aren't part of any clubs and you go home right after school." Yukie lists with each finger, wiggling them in front of her face. Kohiko shrugs, "I'm perfectly fine with it."

"And that's the problem!"

"It isn't. You're just being dramatic."

Yukie gasps at her, an expression of mock offence dancing on her face. "How dare you—!"

"Oi, Takihara, sit down. Class is starting." The teacher's voice sounds as the door slides open and the students all shuffle back to their seats. Yukie reluctantly backs down and chooses to sit obediently in her seat, of course a pout on her face like usual. Kohiko rolls her stiff shoulders as she waits for the class to settle down and glances to the corner of her eye at the empty seat beside her. She notices all her other classmates seem to simply ignore the empty seat and look on ahead at the teacher.

Ah, there was definitely something she missed about her seat mate.

.

.

.

Masato Hana is a proud and renowned ikebana artist who also runs the Kanzaki Flower Shop her grandparents had started together when their family's reputation as ikebana artists grew. Her mother and now herself, they had followed her grandmother's footsteps in pursuing the traditional Japanese floral arts. She married Masato Kazuki who used to be her ex-boyfriend's rival in kendo during her early years of her twenties and had a child the same year.

Masato Kohiko is her precious daughter who inherited her talent in the floral arts and Hana was ecstatic when she realised during the girl's elementary years. Kohiko's natural affinity with flowers and ikebana in general astounded her. The first time she was five years old but Hana entered her in a competition against several older students who came from more prestigious backgrounds in the arts. Despite being the youngest entry, Kohiko grabbed fourth place in a regional contest and shocked the judges and the public.

Hana from that moment knew she needed to help her daughter's talents blossom. Afterwards, Hana made sure to continue to train the girl and teach her everything she knew about ikebana. Her enrolment in Hyotei Academy helped her she had to reluctantly admit. They were very supportive and their arts department assisted in Kohiko's development despite her young age. She had to praise their elementary division for that.

But there had always been one issue. Kohiko being the calm and passive child she is never was interested in competitions. She did not continuously strive for victory like Hana did when she was introduced to flower arrangement. Kohiko did not mind losing, Kohiko did not mind winning, the girl simply did not care about her overall outcome at the end of a competition. How could her daughter who looked almost like a carbon copy of herself end up so different? They had the same sharp but full face, the same black hair (albeit Kohiko's being shorter than hers when she was in middle school) with neat bangs brushed to the left, and the same bright eyes (Kohiko had her father's blue eyes but nonetheless they had the same eye shape).

Kazuki also had a very competitive spirit but Kohiko did not inherit any of it from either of them. So, in an effort to somehow motivate the girl to be ambitious she argued for her enrolment at Rikkaidai which pushed their students to strive for greatness in every form. From what she has observed so far Kohiko seems to be exactly the same every time she gets home. Just like today, the girl announced her presence in complete monotone as she pulled her shoes off.

"Kohiko, welcome home. How was school?" She asks, poking her head into the foyer.

"Good." Kohiko replies as she lazily drags her bag on the tatami mats and make her way into their traditional Japanese home. Hana frowns, "Don't do that. You'll wreck your bag."

Kohiko reluctantly lifts said bag a centimetre off the floor and floats away to her room. Hana steps out into the foyer, hands on her waist as she abandons her ikebana commission to watch her daughter. She shakes her head with a sigh.

Hana decides that she's made the right decision sending her to Rikkaidai. She just needs to wait a little more.

.

.

.

The hospital Kazuki is working at is often filled with all sorts of patients from a variety of different ages and different cases. Kazuki works with adolescents most of the time and usually does check ups with upcoming athletes whom he could understand well especially as a former aspiring athlete himself. When he met with those kids he could not help but wish that Kohiko trained in kendo.

It definitely was not a bad thing that she trained in flower arrangement instead especially since his wife was extremely competitive in almost everything, including whatever Kohiko decided to pursue. Kohiko's talent in ikebana interested him because it is very rare to find someone with such a natural affinity with flower arrangement. So, he promptly enrolled her into his alma mater, Hyotei Academy during her elementary years. It took two weeks to convince Hana to accept it and by the end of it he was right. The elementary division at Hyotei had been incredibly encouraging and assisted in developing the girl's abilities into something past her peers.

Another reason why he is satisfied with Kohiko practicing flower arrangement is that she never got hurt to the point she needed to go to a hospital. He had patients breaking bones everywhere and patients straining muscles or anything for their sport. Admirable but definitely not what he wants to see his only daughter go through.

One particular patient he has suffered from a very difficult illness. Kazuki talks to him almost everyday and learnt about his ambitions as an athlete. Just listening to the boy's never wavering determination to overcome his illness was enough to push Kazuki into researching the illness more intensely then he had ever before.

He told Hana about the boy (after receiving permission, of course) and the woman responded in a instant by declaring she would give the boy an arrangement to encourage him. Hana's arrangements were known for being very connective and communicative towards their recipients. Kohiko's arrangements were alike to them but not at the same time. Kohiko's style from what he noticed seemed to make the viewer reflect instead of instantly sharing a message with them.

The judges often told her that is what caused her to fall short of winning first place but the girl never seemed to be concerned. Some however praised her for it instead, rewarding her the number one spot in the contest for her piece. Kazuki thinks, he is no expert, that Kohiko's work is somewhat lacking as if she is still searching for answers. Kohiko herself seems aware of this yet does not outwardly seek for them.

That is why he often asks for her to come with him to the hospital when she is not working at the flower store. He silently hopes she'll feel inspired watching those striving for a healthy life. She complains during the ride for a few seconds every single time but she always accepts it in the end.

"Have you arranged them yet?" He asks her, spinning the wheel of the car.

"Hm… Not yet." She replies, staring out of the car window and watching the buildings past by.

"No need to rush. The competition is in what— three months?" Kazuki glances at his daughter for a second in the corner of his eye. "Ah, yeah, that's what mum said." Kohiko nods to herself as she continues to watch the scenery fly past.

Kazuki smiles to himself quietly. "How has Yukie-chan been?"

.

.

.

"Oh?"

Kohiko turns around, hand falling from the wired fence to face the unfamiliar voice. The winds are calm today and the rooftop of the hospital feels relaxing as always. It is rare that someone comes up here so she can't help but feel a bit surprised. She meets dark eyes and a pleasant smile from a boy that seems to be around the same age as her. Dark purple strands frame his frail-looking face but there is something about his very presence that screams the opposite.

"Ah…" She pauses, "good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." The stranger replies and it is silent again, only the small gushes of wind between them sound in the area. The boy places a hand over the cardigan he has over his shoulders, holding it in place to prevent it from falling due to the wind. He takes a seat on a bench near the door and she faces the fence once again, turning her back on him.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you a patient here as well?" His voice is soft and graceful, not even faltering once despite her being a stranger to him. Kohiko looks back at him, "No, I… I'm here because of my father."

His perks up at her reply and gazes over at her cautiously. "May I ask what's the problem with him?"

Realising how her words may have formed a kind of misunderstanding, she speaks up, "Oh, sorry, I mean my father works here." The boy nods in understanding and the comfortable silence returns around them. Kohiko ponders for a bit whether or not to continue the conversation and decides to ask despite her doubts, "Uh… By any chance, are you here for someone too?"

To her surprise, the boy does not answer and simply smiles at her almost daring her to push the question further. The aura surrounding him changes and it becomes darker; she can feel the air go thinner. Tactfully, she bows her head before making her way quickly out the door. The boy does not move at all when she glances at him over her shoulder.

He only looks forward.

.

.

.

She goes to school the next day, dragging her feet up the stairs as she makes her way towards her homeroom. Kohiko tries to blink away the constant fatigue as she slides the door of the room. However, she snaps out of her trance when she takes notice of the flowers on top of the desk of her missing seat mate. The flowers are red tulips which she can tell from so far away after years of flower arrangement. She slowly makes her way to her desk, placing her bag on the hook as she continues to stare at the vase.

Usually one would put flowers on a desk like this if someone died? Wait. Did her seat mate die? Is that why they were never here?

"Oh! Masato-san, I was waiting for you!" A female classmate waves her over with a bright smile. Kohiko nods in acknowledgement, surprised someone can look so happy so early in the morning. "Did you need something from me?" Kohiko watches as the girl dashes through the tables of the class and stands before her. "Actually, since you weren't part of any clubs the class rep wanted to know if you were okay with being the one in charge of the flowers?"

Flowers?

The black haired girl looks at the vase beside her curiously. "These ones?"

Her classmate nods, "Usually we have a rotation but no one seems to be actually doing anything. All you need to do is swap 'em out whenever they start wilting. Oh, and the beautification committee let's us use the flowers they've got."

To be fair, she really isn't doing anything to contribute to the school and the fact she had been completely unaware of this going on made her feel even more obligated to help. They were only asking her to just keep an eye and replace the flowers after all, it wasn't much.

She awkwardly scratches her head, "Uh, yeah, sure, no problem."

The girl smiles and claps her hands together, "Thanks so much! We've been looking for someone to do it for a while. Thanks again!" Kohiko nods calmly and watches as the girl skips over to their class representative as they enter the room to deliver the news. The class representative smiles at her with a nod in silent thanks which she returns.

Kohiko moves to sit in her seat and glances at the vase of tulips again. They weren't arranged in any particular way and it looked rather messy, showing just how much the person rushed when getting the flowers into the vase.

Then next thing she knew, Yukie barges into the room carrying a bag of pastries from her family's bakery. Before the excited girl can reach Kohiko she glances at the red tulips one more time.

"Huh."

* * *

 **a/n: at this point im just like 'lets just post fics man'. reviews appreciated.**

 **update (26/10/16) - some things i forgot to mention: _kohi -_ coffee (that is why yukie calls her decaf because of her name and her somewhat lazy personality + she looks tired all the time). **

**red tulips in the japanese flower language means fame/charity/trust. (i googled this so lmao if im wrong) kohiko is aware and knows the japanese flower language that's why she glances at the flowers again lowkey wondering if the person who put it there understood what the flowers meant or simply looking at them curiously. (plus she also thinks yukimura's dead so she's like 'why red tulips for a dead person? thats not common?')**


	2. 1: Encounter

**title: canvas of words**

 **pairing: yukimura seiichi/oc**

 **summary: much to her surprise, her seat mate isn't dead.**

* * *

"Masato Kohiko, right?"

The beautification committee's leader is a third year like her with a dignified air to her. Her long brown hair shaped her face perfectly and her matching bronze eyes shone past her glasses. "I'm Harukawa Akane, a pleasure." She smiles and shakes hands with Kohiko. "You're after the flowers, right? Oh, but I was sure we just gave some."

Kohiko shakes her head, "Ah, I won't be needing now, I… I just wanted to meet with you since I'll be organising the flowers from now on."

An understanding expression appears on Akane's face as she nods with another smile. "Oh, so class 3-C has finally assigned someone, huh?" She shuffles towards a desk at the other end of the committee room and flicks through numerous papers, "I did tell them it would be way easier if they just had one person doing it, looks like they took my advice— Ah, here it is!"

Akane pulls a stapled sheet out of the pile and returns to Kohiko, handing her the papers which the black haired girl accepted curiously. "A list of the flowers we can provide you," Akane explains, "feel free to head up here at anytime when you need them."

"Thank you very much." Kohiko bows in appreciation.

Akane chuckles and waves her hand, "No need to be so formal, we're both third years after all!"

Kohiko does her best to give her a polite smile before excusing herself out of the room. Once she enters the hallway she is faced with the image of a frowning Yukie leaning against the window sill. She blinks a couple of times, "What's wrong?"

"I totally told you to join the swim team and this is who you respond. By becoming the official florist of our class?" Yukie steps forward and shakes her head, "I thought better of you, Decaf."

Kohiko wonder whether or not she should reply and chooses otherwise, turning to walk down the hallways back to her class, causing Yukie to jump in surprise and follow along. The hallways were empty now that school ended but she could still hear some chatter from students as they made their way to their clubs. Since she had no club to go to she usually just went home straight away but after being assigned the job as class 3-C's 'official florist' she thought it would be good to meet with the provider of said flowers.

"So, why agree all of a sudden?"

"Hm?"

Yukie leans closer to her, staring at Kohiko suspicious eyes. "You never do anything yet here you are, _doing something_."

Kohiko turns away from her, "Well, something like this… I don't mind doing it."

"Excuse me?" Yukie blinks in disbelief.

"I mean, I'm the only one with time on my hands." She tries to explain.

" _And?_ "

Kohiko stops in her tracks and sighs at Yukie's persistence. "I feel bad, okay."

A grin breaks out onto Yukie's face. "I knew it!" Yukie snaps her fingers in Kohiko's face causing the girl to grimace at her. "Do you really have to do that?" Kohiko asks, moving her head back, swatting Yukie's invading hand away from her. The girl responds childishly, poking her tongue out before skipping ahead of her, "Oh, right, I've got practice today. I'll catch ya later~ Ah, and don't forget to let me copy the English homework tomorrow!"

With a small wave the girl disappears down the hallway in breakneck speed. Kohiko blinks a couple of times, still not used to Yukie's rather strange ways but scratches her neck in a loss. She glances at her wrist watch and then stapled sheets in her hand. With a tired sigh she decides to head home.

.

.

.

Her mother does not greet her when she gets home so she peeks into one of the drawing rooms in their home. Hana is kneeling in silence in front of a new ikebana arrangement, a work in progress, with a look of nothing but concentration. The woman's expression looks relaxed but her green eyes flutter open and it is almost as if there is a fire burning within them as Hana focuses on her piece. Kohiko watches Hana, it is not often Hana does arrangements when she is around so to watch her mother perform the art is something like a rarity in their household.

Hana is almost done from what Kohiko can tell and watches the artist carefully adjust one stem before laying her hands on her lap, breathing out calmly. Hana turns to the door and greets her, "Welcome home, Kohiko."

"Ah, I'm home. Mum, is that a commission?" She questions.

"No, just a gift." Her mother stands up and dusts her kimono. "You're going with your father to the hospital tomorrow, aren't you? Take this with you." Kohiko glances at the beautiful arrangement, "Peonies?"

Hana smiles fondly at the arrangement, "Bravery. It's perfect for that boy."

"Who?"

"A patient of your father's." Hana explains, reaching to the side to grab a wash cloth to clean her hands. Kohiko nods in understanding. Her father often told her mother about his patients when he received permission to tell them. Recently, her father had been focused on a specific case and had been researching intensively.

"Give it to him, will you? And be nice." Hana says firmly before a smile breaks out onto her face. "Your father will be coming home soon so I'll get things ready. Kohiko, can you get the arrangement ready?"

"Sure." Kohiko says as she enters the room whilst her mother leaves. She approaches the arrangement and kneels down to pick it up, holding the arrangement up in front of her. Her mother's skills were always much better than her own. The girl moves to the cupboard in the corner of the room and pulls out a transparent plastic display case. Carefully, she moves the piece to sit inside the case, holding the suiban flat container with caution before laying it. Kohiko then picks up the transparent display case to seal the piece.

She picks up the arrangement this time, its beauty now sealed for whoever the recipient will be. Kohiko sets it on top of the smooth surface of the wooden cupboard. She observes the peonies with quiet interest.

…

"Kohiko? Your father's home!"

Hana's vibrant voice snaps her out of her thoughts and pulls Kohiko up to her feet. She steps out of the drawing room, sliding the door shut and leaving her mother's arrangement alone. "Welcome home, dad." She greets and receives a warm smile from Kazuki in return. "How's everything going?"

"Normal." Kohiko replies and her father chuckles.

"Dinner won't be ready anytime soon so change clothes you two." Hana orders from the kitchen, voice sipping through the paper sliding doors of their large home. Kazuki and Kohiko glance at each other before smiling and heading to their respective rooms. Once Kohiko enters her bedroom she drops her bag on her work desk and stretches her arms above her head. She did not expect getting assigned an actual job in her class, nor did she know that the flowers placed on her seat mate's desk was actually a form of tradition that had been simply neglected.

Kohiko turns back to her bag and sifts through her books to pull out the sheets that Akane had given her. It would take a week for the flowers to wilt so it is best she prepared.

After all, as an artist even she could not just let any kind of floral arrangement be done.

.

.

.

Kohiko carries Hana's arrangement into the Kanai Sougou Hospital after school. She had been excused from her job at the family flower shop to deliver the arrangement today. "It's this room, alright?" Kazuki gives her the room number of the patient the flowers are for. Kohiko stares at him, "You aren't coming with me?"

Kazuki sighs, "I have another appointment to get through. You'll be fine, he's a kind boy."

Kohiko taking that as her timing to leave turns on her heel and exits her father's office. She holds the gift carefully, knowing the full extent of just how fragile floral pieces can be and takes the elevator up to prevent anyone from bumping into her. One bump would mean the end of the present and her.

Navigating through the hospital is easy and she finds the room almost straight away. The door is open but she only hears silence the closer she gets to it. Balancing the gift on one hand she knocks the door, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting any visitors." The voice that rings in her ears are familiar and soothing. She looks into he room and finds the same boy she met on the rooftop standing near his window, tending to a plant. A purple garden graced his shoulders and a smile present on his face as he looks at her. "I believe we met before haven't we, miss?"

"Ah… yeah, from that time." She bows her head respectfully.

He chuckles, "Feel free to come in."

Kohiko despite the butterflies in her stomach accept his invitation and cautiously steps into the room. "Uh…" She steps closer nervously, "I'm Doctor Masato's daughter, Masato Kohiko, and my mother wanted me to give this to you."

The frail-looking boy's eyes flash in interest when he hears her introduction before turning to the arrangement in her hands, admiring the piece and approaches her smoothly. "What a beautiful arrangement." He compliments and reaches to take the piece out of her hands, "Thank you, please give your mother my thanks."

"Of course." Kohiko replies and hands it to him. She has never seen a boy around her age look so interested in ikebana before. The male looks very happy about it and places it on a nearby table, smiling at the piece.

"Then… this piece is from the famous Masato Hana, correct? I'm honoured." He says turning to her. She nods in return and he smiles again but this time to her. "I apologise, I'm Yukimura Seiichi, a pleasure to meet you."

Kohiko feels as if she has heard his name before. Something about it seems so familiar yet she could not recall it. "A pleasure to meet you." She returns a small smile of her own. Yukimura's eyes return to the ikebana piece, "By any chance do you practice ikebana as well?"

Kohiko is slightly surprised he actually cares. "Ah, yes, I've been doing so since I was young."

"You must be talented then."

"I… I've still got a long way to go." She is nothing like her mother. Her skills cannot even compare to her mother's genius.

"I'd imagine so," Yukimura responds and looks back at her with a knowing gaze, "but facing challenges often lead to success."

…Kohiko is quiet for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. He is right, however, she never really pushed herself when she arranged her pieces. Should she? But it is against her very nature to—

"'Winter's Dance'," She returns her attention back to him in shock. Kohiko's eyes go wide and Yukimura chuckles, "That was your piece wasn't it? I remember your name in the article. Congratulations."

"O-Oh, thank you very much…" She calms down but is still mildly shocked about the boy's knowledge. He knew more about ikebana then one would expect of a teenaged boy. "You received second place but I personally thought you could have done better." Yukimura continues, "Your piece… it was rather different from all the others."

Kohiko almost flushed if it were not for her curiosity getting ahead of herself, "Um, if you can, could you tell me what you thought?"

"Oh?"

"I… I have a competition coming up soon so any feedback would be beneficial." She explains embarrassed, realising just how sudden she had been. "Oh, I see." Yukimura says and motions for her to sit down on an empty chair beside the bed. He sits down on the bed himself as Kohiko takes a seat.

"The rest had almost explicit messages they wanted to communicate with the viewer," Yukimura relays his thoughts, "Masato-san, your one was the only one that made me think longer about it then I normally do."

Something inside of her shifts and the same uncomfortable feeling appears in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she always got whenever she entered a competition, whether she won first place or not, that feeling of getting pulled down always occurred. Kohiko always tried to do something about it but nothing would change. She is scared. Scared of her art becoming something she does not want it to be, she is terrified that her art will become bland.

Kohiko stares at her hands in her lap and clenches them. The competition in three months will decide everything. It will decide her worth as an artist and she could not fall this time. She did not care for achieving first place but she cared for her work. Kohiko not once has ever been satisfied with her pieces, there had always been something missing.

"Masato-san?" Yukimura brings her out of her thoughts once again, a concerned expression on his face. She shakes her head and urges him to go on, "Yukimura-san, please continue."

He pauses and scans her face before doing so, "Your piece made me rather confused, I have to admit. I couldn't tell what you were trying to say through your art."

Kohiko nods but remains silent and Yukimura takes that as encouragement to go on. "However, out of all of them your piece was the only one that did not seem as extravagant as the rest yet it was as elegant as a professional's. You're very talented, Masato-san."

She perks up in pleasant surprise and Yukimura smiles gracefully at her. "I look forward to seeing your next work."

At this Kohiko cannot help but let happiness bubble up inside of her as she tried to stop the smile creeping onto her face from appearing. Shifting in her seat she fisted the cloth of her skirt, "A-Ah, then, if you don't mind, would you please judge my works? I-I mean, my practice ones, do you mind if I brought them here for you to check? I'd understand if you wouldn't want to…"

Yukimura laughs and the flustered girl does not know what to do but fidget awkwardly in her seat. "Masato-san, if you're alright with me then I'd love to."

She looks up at him and this time she cannot help but give him a smile.

.

.

.

"Oh? Kohiko, you're practicing today?" Hana finds the girl sitting in her kimono in one of their drawing rooms, placing her flowers on plates around the flat container that will eventually house her work. Hana is surprised the girl is practicing despite it being school day.

"I thought I should try a few things that I thought of." Kohiko mutters, eyes never leaving the flowers she sets down.

Hana smiles and closes the screen door.

How interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: here's an update since im on fire**

yeah and peonies = bravery. so hana knows whats up

thanks for the review, kalmaegi. ahaha, yes poor kohiko.

and she still has no idea who he is and that he's her seat mate. lmao.


	3. 2: Others

_title: canvas of words_

 _pairing: yukimura seiichi/oc_

 _summary: much to her surprise, her seat mate isn't dead._

* * *

Kohiko stands before the student notice board and confirms what Yukie had told her before to be true. Her name is printed on a pinned up sheet under the title 'creative arts' and she cannot help but look dumfounded. Why is her name there anyway?

"Ufufu, preparations for arts week is going to begin soon, Kohiko-chan." Shivers run down her spine and by reflex Kohiko quickly snaps her head back to meet a familiar cunning smile. Kohiko grimaces and Saena is only encouraged by it. "Maa, I made sure to tell Yamazaki-sensei to add you to the list. It would've been a real shame if you hadn't participated in such a glorious event." Kohiko now knew why her name was there.

...Ah... Could it also be...?

"The Rikkaidai Arts Week," Saena begins dramatically, "is not only a historical event that the school runs every year without fail, but a time where the school's greatest artists present their works in front of hundreds of guests! It's one of the most extravagant events of the year!"

Kohiko stares at the girl blankly.

Saena whips her gaze back onto the black haired girl and elegantly points an index finger at her face. "Kohiko-chan, you will be assisting in the preparations as requested by not only me but Hana-sama!" She declares and Kohiko resists the urge to click her tongue. She had a feeling her mother had something to do with it.

Kohiko closes her eyes for a second before turning to face Saena once more. Hasekura Saena is the current president of the ikebana club and with her suspicions now confirmed, is in contact with her mother. From the moment Kohiko had transferred in the beginning of the semester, Saena had been chasing her non-stop about joining the ikebana club. Whilst other clubs had given up, Saena's stubbornness and love for causing trouble caused her to continue her attempts at recruiting the girl.

"Uh… may I be excused?" Kohiko finds herself asking despite the low chances. Before Saena can open her mouth and answer, she feels a hand tap her shoulder. Kohiko turns around and finds Yamazaki with a large grin on his face and suddenly Kohiko feels her face go cold. "Oh, definitely not, Masato. You're not pullin' yourself outta this one." The teacher hands her a folder of documents, "The first meeting's in three days, skip and I'll put it on your record."

Yamazaki-sensei is one of the youngest teachers in the school's staff as well as the one in charge of the creative arts faculty. While he seemed rough on the exterior, his popularity amongst the student body was nothing to sneeze at. He knew when to be kind and did not tolerate anything he thought was crap. Her lack of involvement in any school activity was a good example of such 'crap'.

Isn't something like this against school policy?

Yamazaki gives her a sinister smile, "Make sure to read those."

Left with no other choice, Kohiko nods obediently and hangs her head in defeat. She can already feel her stomach church at the very thought of having to participate in the meeting. From her years of her experience, the art faculty always had the strangest, most aggressive but the most talented people.

She peeks at Saena who was now chatting to Yamazaki-sensei. That girl is the perfect example of an art student raised in Rikkaidai; ridiculously flamboyant, incredibly competitive and a natural at demanding all the attention in the room. Saena often reminds Kohiko of a boy she once met whose parents were acquaintances with her own.

Ah... what was his name again?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kohiko snaps out of her thoughts once she hears a new but familiar voice appear. She meets strong green eyes and a calming smile, "It was nothing important."

The girl in front of her cocks her head to the side, raising her brow curiously. "Is that so? Don't think too much or you'll end up stressing yourself out before the actual meeting." Meiji advises, moving her hand to firmly grasp the kendo bag's strap on her shoulder to prevent the bag from falling. Meiji is only slightly taller than Kohiko, with dead straight black hair and long bangs that stop just before her eyes. She almost is never seen without her hair up in a ponytail but Kohiko is sure she would resemble one of those traditional Japanese women who were often admired in society with only her lack of confidence and strong tendency to get flustered when put under immense pressure being her only flaws. Meiji is not drop-dead gorgeous but nor is she average in Kohiko's eyes. Her athletic build and pleasantly friendly nature made approaching her very easy, so luckily for her, Meiji easily became one of her first friends after her transfer.

"Wait, you're part of the committee too?" Kohiko asks.

"Art elective remember?" Meiji replies, holding up a manilla folder in her free hand which is identical to Kohiko's. "I've heard some other athletes from other clubs are helping out too; although, I'll be the only one helping out as a rep from both the boys and girls kendo teams."

Kohiko furrows her brows confused, "The boys team as well?"

Meiji shrugs, "None of them do any visual or performing arts."

"A real shame indeed," Saena interrupts them, floating closer to join in the conversation. "It would be lovely if there were more boys contributing into the arts faculty." She sings and Meiji turns to her with a suggestive smile. "Interested in athletes, Hasekura-san?"

Saena shakes her head, "You misunderstand me. I have no interest in trivial things like dating. I simply wish for the arts faculty to boom just like the sport department has."

Kohiko sees Yamazaki grin from behind the brunette, "And what a fine goal that is. Hasekura, keep an eye on Masato, will ya?"

Saena salutes pleasantly, "Understood~"

Kohiko gapes as she watches the man walk away in disbelief. Meiji offers her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "I don't think it'll be too bad. I mean, what's so bad about it?"

Saena twirls to face them again and Kohiko grimaces. Almost everything is bad about it. The brunette flips her hair over her shoulder with a grin, "Kohiko-chan, take this opportunity to make a magnificent debut into the Rikkaidai arts world!"

"Uh…"

Saena eyes sparkle in excitement, "Of course, if you were to present something worthy for display before the opening, as the ikebana club's president, I will gladly organise a place for you in our club's area."

Meiji smiles, "That's nice of you."

Saena places her hands on her hips and spins around to face the other direction. "Well, of course! Now, I need to be off now, farewell~" And the flamboyant teen struts her way down the hallway, awing people as she makes her exit. Kohiko and Meiji watch in silence at the scene.

"She's pretty amazing in her own way…" Meiji comments, readjusting the strap of her bag.

Kohiko shakes her head tiredly, "It'd be nice if she stopped pestering me though."

Meiji chuckles and glances at her watch, signalling that class is going to begin, "She means well, I think." Kohiko matches her pace as they make their way up to their classroom. "I know but I mean when I said I wouldn't join I was being pretty straightforward about it." Kohiko says.

Soon enough, they enter the classroom and take their seats, Meiji to her left and her missing seat mate to her right. Yukie greets them enthusiastically, "I heard, I heard!"

Meiji drops her kendo bag to the side to lean on her desk, "Are you participating in it?"

Yukie scrunches up her face, "No way, I suck at anything art related! But I did hear about _you_ ," she rudely points at Kohiko, "joinin' the arts week committee~"

"How'd you find out?" Kohiko asks curiously.

"I came early for morning practice and saw your name on the notice board." Yukie sings.

Kohiko hums and pulls out a notebook from her bag. Meiji places her elbow on her desk and leans her chin into her palm, "Are morning practices rough for you guys?"

Yukie sighs dramatically, "Of course! Imagine being forced to swim laps first thing in the morning!"

Kohiko adds, "The perks of being a regular."

Meiji chuckles, "Sounds tough, all we do are laps and stretches in the morning."

"Ew, running." Yukie grimaces as if the word was so disgusting to even comprehend. Kohiko nods in support causing Meiji to scratch her cheek thoughtfully, "Ehh… I don't think it's that bad."

Yukie clicks her tongue in response, "Athletes, seriously."

Kohiko opens her book, "You're one too, you know."

"Speaking of athletes, I heard Sanada's participating this year." Yukie changes the subject swiftly, sending a half-glare towards Kohiko as revenge. Suddenly, she hears a clatter and they turn to find Meiji frozen with her mechanical pencil on the floor. Kohiko blinks in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"D-Did you say Sanada? As in Sanada Genichirou-kun?" Fear is present on Meiji's face and it looks as if the girl broke into a cold sweat. Yukie uncharacteristically nods slowly also surprised by the girl's reaction. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" She asks cautiously.

Meiji chuckles nervously and reaches down for her pencil, "I… wouldn't say that."

"What's wrong then?"

"Well… you guys know how I was part of the disciplinary committee last year, right?" The memories of Meiji's time in the committee seemed unpleasant as the girl's face twisted at just recalling them. "Sanada-kun was part of it too."

Kohiko blinks a couple of times, "And?"

"So the guy's been in the same committee, so what?" Yukie leans back on her chair.

Meiji turns away as if in anguish, "He was the reason why I changed committees."

Silence surrounds them the moment the words leave her lips and her other two classmates stared, torn between questioning her or leaving her be. However, Yukie being who she is, hesitantly raises her hand. "Uh… may I ask why?" She asks rather formally.

Meiji jolts and waves her hands in front of her, "It's not like I'm saying he's a bad person or anything, but it's just that he's a little…"

"A little?" They urge her to go on.

Meiji thinks for a bit before answering, "Intense?"

"Why're you questioning yourself?" Kohiko replies in wonder.

"I… to be honest, I can't really explain it but you'll see." Meiji sighs in defeat and closes the conversation. Yukie and Kohiko glance at each other in confusion just before the teacher walks in, calling for all the students to take their seats.

.

.

.

Hana looks ecstatic when she comes home and Kohiko knows exactly why. "So, so, how was school?" She asks with a blinding smile. Her daughter stares at her a bit before deadpanning, "Okay."

Hana frowns in response, "Aren't you participating in Arts Week?"

"Hasekura-san told me you had something to do with it." Kohiko slips off her shoes near the door and pulls her bag off her shoulder. Hana grins and slides her hands into her haori, "Well, of course I did. If I didn't what would you ever do at school?"

Kohiko is tempted to answer 'nothing' but decides not to. She could predict her mother's reaction easily to such an answer. "Anyway, arts week is always something you'll remember so make sure to participate, alright."

The black haired girl gives her an exaggerated sigh in response. Hana used to her child's antics, rolls her eyes at the girl's reply. "So, how about the other committee members? Anyone interesting?" Hana ignores her and goes on. "Ah, Meiji's gonna be doing it." She answers.

Hana furrows her brows in confusion before clapping her hands together happily, "Meiji…? Ah! Meiji-chan, the kendo girl, right? My, what an active girl she is, doing both sports and art."

"I don't think she's really excited for it anymore, she might pull out." Kohiko adds in and watches her mother's face fall. "Huh, why? Did something happen?" Hana rests her hands on her hips.

Kohiko thinks a bit for a few seconds, "Something about a guy? Sanada?"

"Sanada?" Hana repeats in wonder before a knowing expression jumps onto her face. "Oh, Sanada! That name brings me back!"

"Eh? You know Sanada-san?" Kohiko asks curiously. Her mother always knew things she never expects her to know. Hana smiles in amusement, "I know _Sanada Genji_ , his father. He was an upperclassman when I was in Rikkaidai. I shouldn't be surprised his son is attending Rikkaidai too."

"Eh… that so…" Kohiko is somewhat amazed.

"Ah. Don't bring him up with your father around though." Hana wiggles her finger at her. "Why?" Kohiko is now confused once again. Hana chuckles, "Just don't."

…?

"Oh, right, you're going with your father to the hospital tomorrow, yeah?" Hana smoothly says. Kohiko nods and moves around her to head towards her room. "Bring the pastries in the kitchen and give some to Seiichi-kun!" Hana tells her before fluttering away back into the tea room. Kohiko continues silently down the corridors before turning into her room, sliding the door open and dropping her bag onto her desk.

Her blue eyes rest on some sheets of paper laying around which causes her to remember. She'll need to change the flowers soon.

.

.

.

After school, Kohiko finds herself sitting in Yukimura's hospital room again (this time being the fifth visit) sharing the pastries her mother told her to bring. She had learnt various things about the male over the course of her visits. Yukimura also attends Rikkaidai's middle school department, enjoys gardening, has a talent for painting in watercolour and had mentioned also being the captain of the tennis club. Kohiko couldn't help but be in awe at the fact the boy had so much motivation to do so many things despite being tied down by the hospital.

Somehow, they also were able to form a comfortable friendship, the ones where you could sit in silence together and it wouldn't be awkward. Maybe it was because they weren't talkative types, but at the same time Kohiko knew too little about the boy to make a proper assumption.

"Yukimura-san," Kohiko pauses from taking a bite from the pastry. Yukimura swallows at the sound of his name, "Yes?"

"Do you know about the Rikkaidai's Arts Week next month?" She asks, looking up from her food. Yukimura smiles, "Could it be you're participating?"

She shakes her head, "Ah.. I was forced to be part of the committee."

Yukimura tilts his head to the side gracefully, "Could it be you don't wish to participate?"

Somehow he makes her feel ashamed about it. "I.. I'm not really good with stuff like that." Kohiko averts her eyes, choosing to look the pastry in her hand instead. Yukimura gives her an amused smile, "'Stuff like that?'"

She clears her throat and flushes, "Stuff like that."

Yukimura chuckles but does not persist. "Why don't you try it, Masato-san? He asks as she lifts her gaze back to him. "You may learn something from the works of others." He explains with a gentle smile.

She had not thought of it that way. Kohiko had only seen it as a week where people showed off their art and competed for attention. Yukimura seems to think otherwise.

"I… I didn't think of it like that." She admits thoughtfully.

"Just try it out for a bit." He encourages her as he reaches to pour more tea. Kohiko watches him for a few seconds before speaking up again. "Yukimura-san, have you participated in it before?" She asks curiously. He nods, "I was busy in my second year but I was given the chance to help out during my first year."

Kohiko takes a bite from the pastry, "Did you have fun?"

Yukimura sets the teapot down and looks as if he is surprised by such an innocent question. A calming and gentle smile appears on his face again as he turns to her, "Yes. Yes, I did."

Kohiko nods at his reply and reaches for her tea. "That's why I think you'll enjoy it, Masato-san. Possibly even more than I did." Yukimura finishes with confidence.

She pauses a bit before taking a sip, "Alright."

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: no flower action this chapter guys.**

 **thanks for the lovely reviews and i love how you guys just keep commenting on how super passive she is- cause that was the goal of her character! ahahaha!**

 **well, all i can say is, keep an eye on Meiji, or... remember she exists? like shes gonna be the protagonist of the companion fic to this story. and i'd love to hear what you think about the OCs? like some are more important than the others but yeah i'd love to know.**

 **what can i say the ocs in this fic are a bit unique?**

 **here's a list so far (more ocs will probs appear and disappear later on) and i may or may not have mentioned either their surname or first names:**

 **Masato Kohiko (protag, ikebana artist, yukimura's seat mate - however, she thinks he's dead but is also actually friends with him and visits him in the hospital)**

 **Masato Hana (mother of Kohiko, florist and professional ikebana artist, former student and president of the ikebana club at Rikkaidai)**

 **Masato Kazuki (father of Kohiko, doctor, former student and kendo athlete at Hyotei, Yukimura's doctor)**

 **Takihara Yukie (bff 1, member and regular of the Rikkaidai swim team, family owns bakeries and she brings pastries to school almost everyday)**

 **Harukawa Akane (the beautification committee's leader, wears glasses, the one providing flowers for Kohiko to fix the arrangement on the desk, lmao she isn't that significant really)**

 **Hasekura Saena (the flamboyant president of the ikebana club, eccentric, keeps trying to recruit Kohiko)**

 **Yamazaki Takeru (teacher, head of the arts faculty, strict but friendly, popular amongst students)**

 **Nakamura Meiji (bff 2, vice-captain of the girls kendo club, athlete)**


	4. 3: Temperance

_title: canvas of words_

 _pairing: yukimura seiichi/oc_

 _summary: much to her surprise, her seat mate isn't dead._

* * *

Kohiko stares at the notebook in front of her, a small sketch that she drew of the arrangement she created at home sits in the middle of the page. She had created the piece as practice but when she left that morning there was something about it that just seemed… _wrong._ As if something was missing. In the eyes of others it may have looked pleasing enough but all she could see it as was dull.

"Kohiko-chan?" Meiji shoots her a look of concern from her desk as she packs up her study materials. "Is everything alright? You look frustrated."

Ah.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff." She closes the notebook and sighs. "I have that competition in a few months. I'm a bit lost and they're revealing the theme next month too…"

Meiji thinks for a bit before smiling softly, "I don't think rushing will do you any good. You've been rather busy lately and if all you're doing is thinking about the competition it won't be healthy." Kohiko furrows her brows at this. Come to think of it she's been working a lot more lately. "I know you aren't really happy about the Arts Week thing but let's make the most of it, okay?" Meiji concludes.

As usual Meiji's words are as soothing as ever. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kohiko admits as she moves to hide the notebook away in her schoolbag. Whilst Meiji is linking their desks together, Kohiko notices her glance around the classroom. "Are you looking for someone?" She asks.

"Yukie-chan disappeared the moment class ended," said the black-haired girl, "I just thought she would be back by now."

"Oh, she mentioned something before about having to drop something off to someone." Kohiko recalls her friend complaining all morning about some boy she owed food to. Yukie had also complained about his apparently bottomless stomach. Why were the students here so weird?

Hasekura Saena had offered her a place in the Arts Week display rather shamelessly to the point it could be argued she was being favoured (which was technically not incorrect) because of her mother's previous affiliation with the club. Kohiko upon enrolment had heard about the merciless nature Rikkaidai believed in and carried especially in regards to producing results. The girl sitting in front of her, Meiji, is a perfect example of this as well as herself. Meiji had successfully brought victory to the school and was elevated to the status of regular in only her first year as a result. She brought in results and was therefore rewarded and continues to work hard to achieve more.

Kohiko on the other hand only had evidence of her previous awards from her younger years and so far had not contributed anything to Rikkaidai but her past was enough to gain the attention and trust of the art faculty. She's aware she can definitely produce some kind of result for the school that may satisfy them but it definitely would not satisfy herself.

Flower arrangement is a traditional Japanese art that can bring both happiness and despair for the artists who pursue it. Her grandmother, an honourable woman whom Kohiko believes she will never surpass in talent, had been hailed as a genius and had her pieces displayed in galleries, events and even the homes of the wealthy. Her mother, Hana, admits she was not born with the same raw talent but developed and honed her skills so that she too could be known as an artist.

…Where did that put her then? Her grandmother and mother were without a doubt happy with their lives and accomplishments. Her feelings were not as simple.

With a groan, Kohiko slumps in her seat. "I should've done kendo."

"Oh? I could teach you if you'd like?" Meiji offers.

Ughhh…

She turns her head and ends up facing the empty desk beside her. Oh. There's this she had to do too. She'll have to contact Harukawa Akane about the flowers. What would she even do for the arrangement for her seat mate anyway? Lilies? Continue with tulips? Maybe she should just go with something different. Wait, but just placing anything would be rude wouldn't it be?

"Oh, right, I heard you've been put in charge of the flowers." Meiji comments and Kohiko pulls herself back up in her seat with a nod. The girl glances at the empty desk, "What kind of person was my neighbour anyway?"

"Hm?" Meiji follows her gaze and thinks a bit, "Really friendly and nice, from what I can remember. He was really into plants and stuff as well. I heard people calling him the 'Child of God' at one point too, actually, I'm pretty sure he's still getting called that."

…What?

.

.

.

"Yukimura-san, do you know anyone who was ever called 'Child of God'?" She asks as she pours the tea for both of them. His eyes widen momentarily at the question before returning back to normal, "Ah… Why're you asking, Masato-san?"

Kohiko passes him his teacup and she receives a thank you before taking her usual seat across from him. She scratches her cheek, "I was put in charge of taking care of the flowers that are usually put on the desk beside mine because I think my seat mate is dead."

The moment she finishes her sentence, Yukimura half-chokes on the tea and she quickly jolts in surprise, ready to assist him or call her father but he only gives her a smile and gestures for her to sit down. "S-Sorry, excuse me." He apologises, hand on his chest as he coughs into his fist.

"No, it's alright… was the tea too hot?" She had been so sure she brewed it well.

"It's fine, Masato-san. I… was just a bit surprised is all." Yukimura explains with a final cough. "Could it be you're in Class 3-C?"

She nods at this and he seems to give her a look as if he now understood what she means. "I transferred into Rikkaidai only a few months ago so I was unable to meet him so I asked my friend about him and she told me that." She says and he nods at this. "Was there anything else she said about… your seat mate?" Yukimura asks looking slightly amused. Oh? Did he also know them too?

"Something about being friendly and liking plants." Kohiko answers before taking another sip of tea. Yukimura chuckles and gives her an amused look which results in her raising a brow at him. "By any chance, do you also know him? She asks and he chuckles again this time behind a closed hand. "Something like that." He answers cryptically with a smile.

…?

"Anyway, you mentioned organising the flowers for him?" Yukimura smoothly changes the subject and Kohiko nods as she looks at her teacup. "I…" She begins hesitantly, "I'm not a very competitive person and I honestly am not as concerned about the outcomes or results when I participate in competitions…"

She looks up and meets Yukimura's patient eyes which encourage her to continue. Kohiko swallows, "So, seeing as I'm not part of a club I decided I would at least do something like this especially since everyone is so busy. However, honestly, I'm just a bit lost."

"Lost?"

"With what to actually put on the desk."

"Oh. But Masato-san, from memory I do recall the flowers being placed there were done at random. I think that would suffice—" She can't help but cut Yukimura off at this with a sudden 'No!' which catches both him and her by surprise and Kohiko quickly apologises for her rude behaviour before explaining her sudden outburst. "Sorry, please excuse me, it's just I don't think he would be happy if just any flowers were placed there."

He raises a brow puzzled.

Kohiko takes another sip of tea. "Honestly, at first I had the same views but I thought about it a bit longer and it just didn't seem right if they were put there without any thought. If that makes sense." She finishes and decides to gaze into the teacup again.

Yukimura does not say anything for a couple of seconds and Kohiko has no idea what kind of expression is on his face and she was almost scared of checking out of fear of dying from embarrassment. She got way too fired up and overreacted…

"Ah, I see. I can understand your concern now." He says in a pleasant tone and Kohiko instantly looks up and finds a gentle smile dancing on his face. "You're very kind, Masato-san."

…?

"I don't think I'm as kind as you are, Yukimura-san," Kohiko tilts her head a bit surprised at the sudden compliment, "I think it's only normal to be concerned."

His eyes widen again in astonishment and she can't help but ask, "Ah, have I said something wrong again?"

Yukimura seems to snap out of it and shakes his head, "No, you definitely did not." Another chuckle escapes his lips as an expression of amusement appears once more on his handsome face. "About the flowers… I heard that he liked Azaleas."

Oh, how interesting. "I'm pretty sure the meanings for that is—"

"Temperance or patience."

She could not hide the surprise that appeared on her face. "Sorry, it's just not that common for people to know _Hanakotoba._ "

"Ah, I've always been interested in flowers and I often find myself without things to do here." Yukimura brings his cup to his lips and she could have sworn she saw something sparkle in his violet eyes. "It's nice to have someone that appreciates them like I do to talk to." says Yukimura.

Kohiko can't help but give him a small smile. "I feel the same way."

There is comfortable silence once more in Yukimura's hospital room before Kohiko glances up at him again with a glint of concern in her eyes. "Ah… do you also happen to know someone named Sanada Genichirou-san?"

With that one question she sends Yukimura into a fit of coughs after he, unlike before, spat out the tea.

"Yukimura-san?!"

.

.

.

The next morning Kohiko arranged the azaleas she received from the beautification committee and now found herself walking carefully back to her homeroom, white vase in her hands. The hallways were quiet since most students were attending morning club activities or had not arrived yet. Kohiko upon spotting her classroom, quickens her pace and she carefully pushes the door to the side. No one is in the room and she sighs in relief.

She makes her way to her missing seat mate's desk and gently places the vase on the wooden surface before taking a step back to check if it's properly in place. Once confirming that everything is okay, Kohiko sits on her own seat and decides to rest her arms on her desk with her head sitting on top.

Ah… at least she had one thing less to worry about.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** All I can say is I am so glad I finally updated this. There was actually a lot more I planned on putting in this chapter but that Yukimura part took way longer than I initially expected so I had to push my ideas towards the next installation. Thank you for the reviews I've been receiving and thank you for the support!


End file.
